User blog:Becky MCPE/Part 4: Poison
Btw, NO I WILL NOT BE ADDING THE GREAT FAIRIES!!!! I'm all about creepy, and pushing the kid-friendly rating to it's absolute limit, but that oversteps even my boundaries, plus describing their appearances in vivid detail would get me banned in a heartbeat :P, also don't look up what they look like, for your sake. Okay done with my daily rant. I looked at the mask. It had pupil-less, (that even a word?) yellow eyes drooping downward, as if it looked sad. It had 3 leaves on the top of it's head. It had a short snout like I did as a Deku Scrub. It's wooden texture felt rough on my fingers. "You want to try it on now?" Tatl said. I shook my head, "Not right now, I want to be human for a little longer." I said (WN: The transformation masks are my favorite thing about the game, it's such an interesting mechanic.) I didn't think the Mask Salesman was lying. I could feel some kind of magic radiating from the mask, good or evil I didn't know. "The good thing is that now we know the Song of Time, we can keep going back to the first day as much as we want, so technically, it would be impossible to run out of time." I said. "Oh! Remember what Tael said at the very top of the tower? About the swamp, mountains, and whatever. I think he was talking about the four different areas outside of town. From here, there's one in each compass direction. I don't know what he was talking about when he said the four who where there. That child never gets to the important things. I think Southern Swamp should be our first destination, you can explore the land first if you want to." I explored town, trying to make a map of the place in my notebook. I went into the Mayor's office in the west section of Clock Town, where a woman stood at the front desk staring intensely at her papers as if she was just pretending to work." "Hello! Do you have some business?" She turned to look at me, her eyes twitching from time to time, and falling asleep for seconds and then snapping awake again, like she hadn't had a nights sleep in days "Oh, it's just a kid. Where are your parents? Are you lost?" I always felt embarassed when people treated me like I was little kid. I didn't know what I was going to tell her since I didn't have any parents. I heard people arguing through the walls, sounded like they were all men. I used my ultimate weapon: the puppy dog eyes. I tapped my shoes together, looked down at the floor, forcing myself to get teary eyed, and put my hands behind my back, swaying back and forth. "My father is in that room." I pointed to the door to the left. "My sister fell and hurt her leg, Mama wants him to come over immediately." The woman yawned, "Go ahead, miss... hope your sister get's feeling better soon." She pointed at the door. "Thank you, ma'am." I said. She fell asleep again, this time she stayed asleep. I kind of felt bad for lying to her. I put my ear up against the door. "Evacuating?! So soon before the Carnival?! You're insane! All word about the moon falling is just rumors!" "What are you--" Tatl began. "Shhh!" I whispered. "All the townspeople are in danger! Have you not noticed a huge chunk of rock is hurdling towards us and all you're worried about is the carnival!" "For centuries, every year the carnival would be held, never missed one. Now you want to cancel it due to wild speculation?!" "We'll die if we stay here, everyone must leave, right Mayor?" "I--" "It's foolishness! I bet your wife would agree too, right, Mayor?" "... Let's not bring my wife into this." They continued arguing for a couple more minutes before I lost interest, I flipped the sign in front of the window to say, "Sorry, we're closed." and walked out of the door. "Now we know that some people are thinking about fleeing." I said, writing down in my notebook. "How does that help?" Tatl asked. "You never know when any information will come in handy." I said. A Bomber kid walked up to me. "Hey! You're a Bomber right? You've got the notebook and everything! We keep track of events that happen around town and try to help people out with their problems, sometimes if you're lucky, they'll award you for your deeds, so make sure you take note of anything interesting you see or hear about around town. Speaking of which, I heard that the Mayor's son has gone missing. Maybe if we all work together and look around, we could find him!" The kid said. "Sheesh! you kids are talkative!" Tatl said. I jotted down notes, thanked the child, and walked off. "I'm about ready to leave town, how about you?" I said. "It's about time." Tatl said. We reached the southern gate and a guard stopped us. Before he said anything, I drew my sword, "Here. Here's my sword, now please, let me leave." I begged. He stepped aside and let us pass. Between town and the swamp was a large field, since it was day time, the only threats were Chu chu's (Pretty much the TLOZ version of slimes) and they only attacked you when you got close to them. The walk wasn't that far, but it was far enough to take about 10 minutes. Once there, a strange man approached me, he was wearing green and red with a goatee. He gasped. "Green clothes, white fairy... could you, by any chance be a forest fairy?" He said. (WN: Yes, it is the best character in the game, bow before him) Before I could even respond asking what the heck he was talking about, he exclaimed, "Oh my! My name is Tingle, and I think I am the same as you, a forest fairy! Alas, I am already the age of 35 and no fairy has come to me yet. In the meantime, while I wait, I sell maps to help out my father. But I, Tingle, am the very reincarnation of a fairy!" He said. "I--" "Lucky! Lucky! You are so lucky to have a fairy! I know, we should be friends! In return, I will sell you maps for cheap. A map of Southern Swamp, AND Clock Town, for 5 rupees!" I forked over the money and he gave me the maps. It sounded like a steal to me. "May we meet again, Ms Fairy! Tingle Tingle Kooloo Limpah!" He pranced around and threw confetti all over the place. "These are the magic words Tingle created himself! Don't steal them!" He said. (WN: Goodbye my son) I got out the map of Southern Swamp there was a pond seperaring different areas of the place. Looked like I'd have to do some swimming. I started wading through the water and realised something was wrong. I couldn't breathe! The water was poisoned! Despite my head being above water, the toxins from the "water" filled my lungs. I managed to crawl back to the surface but just barely. I gasped, trying to recover. "Looks like swimming isn't an option." Tatl said. "You..." I gasped, "always... got to... point out... the obvious... don't you..." I rose to my feet. "Hey! I'm just saying. There are lilly pads scattered thoughout the pond, maybe you can skip across them in your Deku form." She said. I was able to breath normally again. "Okay..." I got out the mask. Surely it wouldn't be that bad. I, of course, was wrong. So wrong. (Warning: This paragraph has some brutality in it) As soon as I put the mask on, it latched on to my face like it was sewing itself on. I fell on my knees, clawing at my face, trying to make it stop. It was too late. The sounds of flesh tearing and bones breaking filled my ears (WN: Ew) . I begged that my body would let me pass out. This wasn't supposed to me happening was it? I dug my nails into the grass, muffling groans and wincing. Not an inch of my body could escape the pain, it was in my head, my skin, my organs, everywhere. I couldn't think straight. With one final bone snapping, I felt a awful agony in my spine and let out a blood curdling scream and my vision went white. I was trembling "Agh... ugn... nmnph..." The pain slowly subsided. (WN: Okay we're out of the danger zone!) When I could see again, I was on my hands and knees, I was also a Deku Scrub once more. I stood up and my hands were still shaking violently. The odd thing was, it was almost like nothing happened. I was just slightly stiff and sore. I was just glad it was over. I avoided the thought that I would have to do that everytime I needed to alter my form. "Goddess of Time, Jesse, you just about gave me a heart attack. I thought you were dead for a minute." Tatl said. I wanted to say "How do you think it felt for me?" but I remembered I couldn't talk. I knew I could take the mask off whenever I wanted to, but I didn't want to go through that again unless I had to. I skipped across the lilypads until I came upon a dock with a ladder leading up to a building. The sign said, "Southern Swamp Tourist Center: Pictograph Contest Limited time! Tourboat 15 Rupees per adult. 10 Rupees per child. Infants and Elderly ride free!" Super sorry, guys, but that's all the time I got for today, I gotta do my homework, I'll check comments once I'm done though! In case you couldn't tell, I was feeling edgy writing this :P Thank you all for reading! Category:Blog posts